micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
NZRE
) |government = Diarchic republic |legislature = Parliament |type = Unicameral |seats = 2 |election = August 12, 2017 |established = Thursday, August 4, 2016 |area = 9213 m2 (99,168 feet2) |population = 28 citizens 13 residents 10 resident citizens |currency = NZRE Credit |nat_dish = Watermelon |nat_drink = Watermelon juice |nat_animal = Felis catus (Domestic Cat) |nat_sport = Magball |pat_saint = |domain = .zn (proposed) |calling_code = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |time_zone = UTC-8 |notes = |web = http://www.nzreempire.com/ }}NZRE, ( ) officially the Republic of NZRE (formerly known as the NZRE Empire) is a very small micronation consisting of two main territories spread about a ten-minute drive from one to another. These territories together make NZRE's capital city, Zulus ( ). The current government is centrist with left leanings. There is also a third piece of land about a fifteen-minute drive from the other two territories, and 4 other uninhabited territories. Establishment NZRE was founded on Thursday, August 4, 2016, by Emperor Nathan and Emperor Zack. It was founded after 4 years planning. It has one city, and two districts within that city- West Zulus and East Zulus. Holidays NZRE Day '''occurs annually on '''August 4th to celebrate NZRE's independence. Start Your Own Country Day '''is observed annually on '''November 22nd. It has been declared a national holiday by the emperors. Founder's Day '''takes place on '''February 20th annually. This holiday honors the nation's founders (creators)- Emperor Zack and Emperor Nathan. Location NZRE is located in Fremont, California, United States of America. It has plans to move to Akureyri, Iceland in the future (2030). NZRE has three inhabited territories, two of which are called West Zulus and East Zulus, and are part of the city of Zulus. The third piece of territory (the smallest) is the city of Lepeto. There is one province, called Kelvia, comprising all three territories. The three inhabited territories make up 1701 m2 of land. NZRE has 4 uninhabited territories. 3 are part of Zulus, and are called Jones, Peregrine, and Warbler. 1 is part of its own city called Duck City, and is called Duck Island. They are all part of Kelvia, and are all part the city of Fremont (as recognized by the United States). Long-distance citizens NZRE has four citizens outside the United States: one in Ireland, one in Nigeria (Lagos State), one in Afghanistan (in Takhar Province), and one in Pakistan. NZRE's other citizens all live in the USA. Of those, eighteen live in California, one lives in Ohio, one lives in Massachusetts, and four live in an unspecified state. Of the California citizens, ten live in NZRE territory, and eight live outside NZRE territory. Future The future of the Republic of NZRE is a vision devised by the two Emperors- a peace-loving state that has acquired land through methods of peace in which no one was harmed. NZRE hopes to move to Iceland and expand its territory and population to achieve recognition from a sovereign nation. The Emperors also plan to apply for membership in the United Nations in the future. Airline- '''Plans for a national airline are in place from Act 5. The airline is to be called "NZRE Airways" and has no route, destination, or fleet plans yet. This plan is unlikely to be realized but is estimated to become a potential reality (if national growth does occur) in 25-35 years. '''Public Transit- '''Once NZRE has expanded a substantial amount (likely to take 15-20 years), a public transit system plan is in place from the Act 6. This plan includes plans for a small fleet of fully electric buses with national branding. The transit system will be called "NZRE Transit Authority" ("NTA" for short). NZRE also plans, as soon as we move to Iceland, to build a transit system around Iceland. '''Government Vehicles- In accordance with Act 4, all government-owned vehicles are either hybrid or fully electric powered. No government vehicle will ever be run on gasoline or hydrogen. NZRE believes in a clean Lendus Prime, thus, this act is strictly enforced. All personal vehicles owned by members of government do not apply. Services The Republic of NZRE has a small number of services including; law enforcement, community service, and treasury. The NZRE law enforcement service is known as the Federal Police Service, or FP, and is a part of the Ministry of Defense, it handles border security, immigration checkpoints, and enforces NZRE law. In addition to the Ministry of Defense, NZRE has two ministries that are actively providing service- Community Service and Treasury. Community Service does exactly what the name suggests- services the community; build and design parks, organize community events, etc. Legal Status As of now, NZRE is recognized only by other micronations: NZRE is a member of the League of Micronations. Benjamin I of Benachuvia is a NZRE citizen. Government The government of the Republic of NZRE is set up with three branches- executive, legislative, and judicial. The executive branch consists of the two Emperors, The Cabinet, and the Executive Staff. The legislative branch contains parliament, the law-making body. Last, but not least, the judicial branch consists of Courts and the Supreme Court, which sentence law-breakers to punishment, settle disputes, and handle lawsuits. So far, there have been two lawsuits settled. Parliament NZRE is divided into provinces, each of which sends two senators to parliament. Senators are elected by the population and serve four-year terms. Currently, there is only one province: Kelvia. Parliament votes on propositions, with the emperors voting too. The single transferable vote system is used for elections. List of current and former senators *Rachel (4 August 2016 - 15 August 2017) *Raymond (4 August 2016 - 14 July 2017) *Armando (14 July 2017 - 23 February 2018) *Mallory (15 August 2017 - incumbent) *Amos (23 February 2018 - incumbent) Emperors The emperors appoint ministers to the Cabinet. They serve until they die, are removed from office, or resign, and then the executive nominee becomes emperor. For someone to be appointed, both emperors must agree. Then, all citizens that meet the voting criteria can participate in an election to approve the potential nominee. A majority approving vote is required for them to become an executive nominee. Military Currently, NZRE has no military. In the future, there are plans for a mostly synthetic military, with reserve human troops. Plans for this military are already in the making, and significant progress has been made in 2017. NZRE has a volunteer military/police force, with 2 officers present at the last time it was used (the Five Days' War). Conflicts '''Five Days' War- '''On August 10th, 2017, during the belated NZRE Day celebration in West Zulus, a secessionist movement known as Epic World, led by a former senator (Raymond), announced its secession. Raymond consequently became the Emperor of this illegitimate state. The NZRE Government charged Raymond with treason, and since found guilty, he was branded a traitor. When Epic World began to make conflicting land claims, NZRE began to mobilize the federal police force, its only form of military. Epic World formally declared war with the Republic of NZRE, and the Battle of West Zulus ensued. The federal police fought with Raymond briefly, before he retreated. The first battle ended with a swift NZRE victory. A second battle occurred in West Zulus on August 13th, 2017 and ended in a truce. The final battle occurred in West Zulus on August 15th, 2017, when federal police captured Raymond. He reluctantly signed a treaty, ending the conflict. Internet NZRE has a national Minecraft server - Craft-It. We recommend that everyone who sees this joins. NZRE has a national music video, Animusic (Animusic on Wikipedia),(Animusic on YouTube). NZRE sells national merchandise online (shirts, stickers, etc.) with the NZRE roundel on the item. Sport Due to NZRE's small, widely-spread population and lack of sport fields/arenas/courts, NZRE has virtually no sports. NZRE, however, has the national sport of magball, which is similar to bowling, but with magnetic balls and pins, which are also much smaller and lighter. NZRE has one magball set, located in West Zulus, along with a lane for playing. Chess is also a popular NZRE sport, since it can be played online. NZRE is actually planning a national chess tournament. It will probably be played over the summer. In addition to that, 4 of NZRE's 10 resident citizens compete for local US teams: Zack (lacrosse), Rachel (gymnastics), Raymond (baseball, basketball), and Armando (ice hockey). NZRE Dialect "reloaf" is sometimes used as an interjection by a person when they are reloafing. In NZRE dialect, when a word that ends in is made plural, the is replaced with . When a word ends in , both consonants are replaced with one consonant: . Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations in the United States Category:NZRE Empire Category:North American micronations Category:American micronations Category:Micronations in the Northern Hemisphere Category:Micronations in the Western Hemisphere